Obligaciones
by lorenina
Summary: Asumir una obligación no es solamente rechazar un capricho, es alejarse de la persona a la que amas, es intentar alcanzar un bien común.... es poner en peligro una amistad.


_Bueno, esto surgió de un reto que me puso una amiga, que debía suceder todo en la sala de los Menesteres en un único acto, como máximo cinco hojas word y un personaje debía decir "Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos". Si se podía, había que tener parejas extrañas._

_Aquí está el resultado (la frase puesta en negrita). Y he aprovechado para cambiar un poco a Draco Malfoy, al que al pobre solo pongo como un cabrón en todos mis fics (espero que con este mejore un poco su fama)._

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)Obligaciones(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

- ¡Draco! Relájate- le pidió la joven, que sentada en el sofá, no dejaba de mirarle una y otra vez, mientras recorría la habitación de un lado a otro. La joven, después de suspirar, mientras murmuraba quejas en silencio que el rubio no conseguía captar, decidió que lo mejor era dejarle a solas.

Pero ella era su amiga y debía ayudarle en momentos de crisis, así que, reuniendo todo su coraje, suspiró profundamente y permaneció junto a su compañero, que en esos momentos volvía a exclamar y a reanudar su frenético paseo.

- Vale, está bien, mira, Draco, a mi no me importa- comenzó a decir la chica.- Si te soy sincera… realmente, prefiero estar con otro.

Lentamente, el joven se giró, y en sus ojos grises, desmesuradamente abiertos, se leyó pánico.

- ¿Vas a dejarme en esto solo?- preguntó él.- ¿Lo utilizarás de excusa para librarte?

La joven, sabiendo que después del susto, vendría la ira, suspiró profundamente, se levantó y cogió al joven de diecisiete años de los hombros y lo empujó contra el sofá.

- No, Draco, no he dicho eso. Simplente, que a mí no me importa. Seguiremos nuestros planes pero… cada uno irá por su lado- recalcó ella. Llevaba dos años enamorada de un amigo suyo, y cuando supo que él le correspondía, no pudo caber en sí de gozo.

Lamentablemente, al mismo tiempo se enteró que tanto Draco como ella debían contraer matrimonio. Así que los dos jóvenes, se miraron a los ojos, y la amistad que los unía se resintió notablemente. Pero siguieron el uno junto a el otro, sin separarse. Desde la infancia llevaban siendo grandes amigos, y solo por miedo, no habían estado con otras personas.

Hasta que las hormonas entraron en juego y se enamoraron.

Hubiese sido más fácil para ambos que fuese el uno con el otro, pero ella descubrió entre los brazos de otra persona, lo bonito que podía ser el amor, y Draco, simplemente, había vivido un sueño imposible.

Y en esos momentos, ella debía sacrificarse, en parte, para salvar a su amigo. De sobra sabía que si Draco hubiese elegido a otra (solo eso), los padres lo hubiesen aceptado mejor y cada uno hubiese sido plenamente feliz. Aunque dispuestos a elegir… lo más cómodo hubiera sido que Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy formasen una pareja perfectamente feliz.

Pero en el juego del corazón nadie sabía a donde apuntarían los tiros, así que allí estaban, Pansy y Draco, en la Sala de los Menesteres, intentando encontrar una solución a aquel problema, sin que nadie se enterara de nada.

Ella le cogió las manos entre las suyas, lo miró a los ojos y dijo.

- Puedes tenerla como amante- cedió ella.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

- No, Pansy, no podría. Cuando me case contigo, haré unos votos y uno de ellos será fidelidad- dijo.- Y yo no podría hacerte eso.

Ella hagachó la cabeza, en parte, dolida consigo misma, porque ella había pensado en romperlos, en poder estar con Theodore. Tragó saliva y suspiró profundamente.

- Tienes razón- cedió. Se sentó junto a él, mientras el sonido de un reloj de cuerda llenaba el silencio que los inundaba y los rodeaba.- Es inútil… debemos permanecer unidos.

- Somos un ejemplo para los demás- dijo Draco, con voz sombría, repitiendo uno de los argumentos preferidos de su padre, en cuanto a la segunda guerra que comenzaba, para aniquilar finalmente a los impuros.

- Debemos ser un matrimonio feliz- susurró ella, a su vez, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón, mientras intentaba aferrarse a la idea de que alguna vez Theodore y ella pudiesen estar juntos.

Sintió un escalofrío, mientras sentía cómo se iba derrumbando lentamente. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Nunca podría ser feliz si no era con él, y eso la mataba, la acuchillaba. Su corazón, malherido, gritaba y se desangraba, mientras que su cuerpo se cubría de una fina capa de sudor frío.

Lo amaba y no podían estar juntos, y todo porque Draco se había enamorado de Lunática Lovegood y sus padres jamás lo aceptarían y entonces, sí que estarían obligados a contraer matrimonio el uno con el otro.

En esos momentos, además, en el que el Ministerio iba a aprobar una ley sobre pureza de sangre, ejemplos sobre matrimonios puros y felices era lo que más se necesitaba. Perfectamente, el papel lo podían cumplir ella y Theo, pero, no, Lucius Malfoy deseaba que fuese su hijo el protagonista, para enmendar tenuemente el honor y el orgullo familiar.

¡A la mierda todo! Ella simplemente quería ser feliz y tener poder, sin necesidad de actuar en una farsa. Pero si dejaban a Draco fuera de juego, y este hacía lo que le venía en gana, su madre se vería privada de una vida de lujos, causa de la bancarrota de su familia.

Lo único que podía salvarles era el matrimonio con Pansy. Pero ella se negaba si no podría estar con Theo. Y si Draco iba a respetar los votos, ella tendría que hacerlo. Sí, Draco sufríría por no estar con la Lunática, pero él fue, y no ella, quien se enamoró de quien no debía.

- Romperemos los votos- dijo ella, con determinación.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos y fijó su mirada en la morena, que apretaba los puños con furia, miraba a un punto inexacto de la nada y apretaba furiosamente la mandíbula.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nos casaremos, tendremos un hijo en común, un heredero… pero después, tú podrás marcharte con la lunática y yo me iré por mi cuenta.

- No la llames lunática- pidió él.- Además, no podremos hacerlo. Un matrimonio es algo sagrado. Si se jura, hay que respetarlo.

Iracunda, se levantó de un salto y se encaró con él.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Piensas renunciar a tu amor solo por una farsa?- gritó.- Yo no estoy dispuesta, yo quiero ser feliz.- Por ser su propósito, la Sala de los Menesteres evitó que su voz saliese al exterior. Habían elegido el sito para no ser interrumpidos ni espiados.

Él se levantó, también enfadado, resentido que ella, su mejor amiga, le considerara un insensible, una persona sin sentimientos ni corazón. ¿Acaso pensaba que él no sufría? ¿Qué no le dolía tener que separarse de Luna?

- Yo también quiero ser feliz, pero esta ley nos ayudará a todos y al mundo mágico- declaró.- Y por si no lo sabías, el matrimonio se hará con una ceremonia tradicional de magos. Así que si rompemos los votos y no los respetamos…

No terminó la frase, sabía de sobra que Pansy conocía las consecuencias, y por si le quedaba alguna duda, su rostro pálido era reflejo de tal conocimiento.

- No lo dirás en serio- susurró ella.

- Sí, mi padre…

- ¡Deja en paz a tu padre! Estoy harta de oír hablar de él- rugió la morena, en un nuevo ataque de furia.- Seguramente, tu padre no se casó por el matrimonio tradicional, así que no sé a qué cuento viene a exigirnos a nosotros nada- declaró Pansy, conociendo de sobra, las canas al aire que el padre de su amigo se echaba.

Se quedaron en silencio, furiosos con el otro y consigo mismos. ¿Porqué tenía que suceder todo así? Era verdad que si había pureza de la raza, y los muggles fuesen historia, todo sería muchísimo más fácil, pero… aquello exigía demasiado sacrificio y Pansy no estaba segura de querer aceptarlo.

- Es inevitable, hay que aceptar- declaró Draco, con una voz, que significaba lo mismo para ella: perder a quien más se quiere, y, posiblemente, la amistad que los unía a ambos, desde que eran pequeños y jugaban en los jardines de sus mansiones.

Pansy se cayó al suelo, llorando, y raudo, Draco acudió a rodearla con sus brazos y acunarla, intentando consolarla, pero sintiendo que esas mismas lágrimas, eran de él, ese dolor, ese desgarro, esa desesperación.

- Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos- declaró ella, entre sollozos.- De pequeños nos bromeaban con que seríamos marido y mujer… pero solo llegamos a ser buenos amigos y encontramos a alguien a quien amar, respectivamente.- Tomó aire, en el que se enjuagó unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras, seguía apoyada contra el pecho de él, tan diferente al de su querido.- Nunca pensé que nos obligaran a casarnos… y a sacrificarnos por los demás.

Él la estrechó más entre sus brazos. Pansy olía diferente a Luna. No olía al fresco aroma de mandarina. Olía a su preciada fragancia de rosas. No era desagradable, pero no era lo mismo.

La besó en la frente, sabiendo que tenían que acostumbrarse el uno al otro. Sabiendo que, si no se aprendían a quererse, acabarían por matarse. Se abrazaron muy fuerte, el uno contra el otro, hasta que, finalmente, ella se levantó, temblando.

- Perdona, Draco, he de hablar con Theodore.

Él asintió, mientras la dejaba ir y pensando, que, lamentablemente, él tendría que hacer lo mismo con Luna. Suspiró profundamente, conociendo que la rubia no se lo tomaría nada bien, y que, posiblemente, pondría las mayores trabas para la boda, poniendo inútilmente su vida en peligro.

Así que se levantó del suelo con pesadez, en la sala ya vacía, y tomando una decisión que lo marcaría de por vida, intentó reunir el valor suficiente, para decirle, a aquella persona a la que más valoraba, quería y respetaba, que… que realmente… él no la amaba.

Y mientras un torrente de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se dirigió a la salida.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**


End file.
